


This is Halloween

by Unchained_Silver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween, werewolf!McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unchained_Silver/pseuds/Unchained_Silver
Summary: Their first night defending the castle went well.The second night the same. But what a team member goes missing, only to reappear as a creature thay shouldn't excist- how will they all fair?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Crappy title, crappy summary, lets go!
> 
> So. Mchanzo. I freakinglove it with all my being. Inspired by something that actually happened in the Halloween event! We had a Mccree that had been kicking ass in game, but he disconnected, so me(Hanzo), our Ana and Soldier finished the game short one gunner. It gave me an idea- Hanzo, Ana and Soldier all have Halloween skins- 'Junkinstine' and 'The Witch' get McCree a costume... Werewolf Mccree anybody? :)

"Pretty handy with that bow, Archer!" McCree said with a whistle as he watched Hanzo practice his shots in a courtyard. They had just gotten off of an assignment, and Hanzo wanted to get practice in between missions. 

"Flattery will get you nowhere, cowman." Hanzo said calmly as he lined up his next shot. He breathed in and fired landing another bullseye in another target in the courtyard.

"Heh!" McCree said as he tipped his hat moving to stand behind Hanzo. He leaned over to speak softly into Hanzo's ear. "Pretty sure it's gotten me pretty far already." He leaned away with a grin as the shorter man muttered to himself in Japanese. "Flustered, darlin'?"

Hanzo let out a chuckle. He drew his bow back and fired again, landing yet another bullseye. "Hardly."

McCree laughed. "I can fix that for ya." He hugged the shorter man- picking him up off the ground as he did so.

Hanzo let out a startled sound and kicked his feet. "Jesse! Put me down! We are supposed to be waiting to meet up with who we will be working on during our next assignment!" 

"What if I don't want to put you down darlin'?" Jesse said with a smirk as he blew on the back of Hanzo's neck, messing with him.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I boys?" A woman's voice echoed through the courtyard they had been standing in. 

Ana Amari, the sniper, the support... The Alchemist.

"Jesse!" Hanzo hissed out, elbowing the gunslinger to get him to let go.

McCree laughed again, dropping him. "Just messing with ya, darlin'." He turned to Ana with a smirk on his face. "You weren't interrupting nothing Miss Amari. Just messing with Hanzo while we were waiting is all."

The older woman let out a chuckle, shaking her head fondly. "Young love."

"We are not-" Hanzo started to say before McCree tapped his shoulder.

Keeping his voice to a whisper, he spoke. "I know you like keeping work and pleasure separate darlin'- but do yourself a favor. Don't lie to Ana. Women's got ways of figuring shit out. We can play this all on the down-low if you'd rather. But don't lie to 'er." McCree whispered.

All McCree got in response was an every so slight nod from Hanzo. "Believe what you will, Miss...Amari."

The old women let out a laugh. "Just Ana is fine, dear. Soldier:76 is already at the castle we are supposed to guard gathering information for us. Last we heard, a mad man was sending his creations- Zomnics, I believe they were called to get into a castle where villagers are hiding at night. We need to stop them from getting into the castle, and any other creations this mad doctor might have created." The sniper moved closer to the duo, inspecting them as she spoke. she nodded to herself as she finished speaking like she approved of the duo.

"Seems simple enough." Hanzo said with a nod, glancing to McCree out of the corner of his eye.

"Hold up a sec- did you say 'Soldier:76'?" McCree questioned. He paused for a moment before continuing. "So Jack."

Ana nodded. "Yes... Jack. However- he goes by Soldier when on assignment." 

"Why not just use his given name then?" Hanzo asked, looking back and forth between Ana and Jesse.

It was Jesse who responded. "Because technically, goin' by the book, Jack was reported dead years ago. But that's a story for a different time."

Ana clapped her hands together. "Well! This has been interesting, but we should all head to meet Jack. Come along, love birds!" Ana shouted as she led the way, laughing with Jesse as Hanzo muttered to himself in Japanese once more.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Side note as an explanation between how characters may or may not act.
> 
>    
> -In this McCree and Hanzo know each other/are in an established relationship. (Hanzo is shy, and nervous about other people knowing- but when it comes to when they are 'working' (think fighting) he worries people knowing will make them target either McCree or himself more in order to get an advantage. He is a stressed boy. (Basically- he doesn't want more people targeting McCree then McCree would...well normally attract. Having it be well known that he is going out with the outcast son-was-going-to-be-leader of the Shimada family... Well. Shit would _probably_ go south.))
> 
> -McCree knows both Ana and Jack, think of it as him knowing them from Overwatch's early days. (Before the explosion at the Swiss base). Ana and Jack don't know who Hanzo is, they just know he is the Archer the Jesse has with him.
> 
> -They have been guarding the castle for about a week at this point, with more and more Zomnics appearing each night- but Reaper, Roadhog, Junkrat and Mercy haven't shown up to fight yet.
> 
> So yeah. I apologize for any OOC-ness, and this is (I believe the correct term is) un-beta'd.
> 
> So. Yeah. Enjoy!

The nights fighting had been going well- or as well as it could be going with four people fighting what seemed to be an unending onslaught of Zomnics all programmed to only want to break into the castle they were sworn to protect. None of the defenders had been hurt badly at this point- the occasional bump and bruise- but nothing stopping them from fighting. 

Not to mention the unending banter.

"It's high noon." McCree's voice echoed out as he used the Deadeye again, a shot landing on every Zomnic in his sight. It was quiet once more. He left his position on the left-most rampart, heading back towards where Hanzo was standing just in front of the castle door, Ana and Morrison off to the right on the higher ground. "Doesn't seem to be an end of them. But these breaks between waves sure are refreshing." McCree said as he reloaded Peacekeeper. 

Hanzo glanced at him from a side, a smirk on his face as he held the bow drawn and pointing down the bridge. "Getting tired, gunslinger?" 

McCree let out a chuckle. "Not a chance, Darlin'." McCree scanned the area in front of them and upon seeing no more approaching Zomnics turned back to completely face Hanzo with his back to the bridge and smirking as he spoke. "Hey archer, let's say you pass that flask around so we can all have a drink... This is thirsty work."

Hanzo shook his head, letting a sonic arrow fly to see if there were any Zomnics hidden. "We can drink once the job is done." Was all he said. "Besides- I _know_ you shoot better sober."

If Ana or Morrison heard, they didn't say anything- even when McCree barked out a laugh. "Well now darlin', let no one say you don't have a sense of humor."

Morrison finally spoke up, breaking off the two's banter with a shouted warning as he fired off his pulse rifle. "Here comes the next wave! Heads up everyone! Tire down the left rampart!"

And with that, the break ended- and they jumped right back into the fighting. 

* * *

It was hours later that the next break in the fighting occurred, Hanzo's arrow stabbed through the head of the last Zomnic. But...something was off. "It is quiet. To quiet. Where are the Zomnics? Where is Jesse?" Hanzo's questioned echoed out, loud enough to be heard by both Jack and Ana. He scanned around them as he spoke, his bow still drawn, only to put his arrow away with no Zomnics appearing, or their creator's... _other_ creature.

"He had been on the rampart- just up that staircase a moment ago." Came the response from Ana. It was not that Hanzo did not trust her, but with how similar her potions were to The Witch's magic, it was a cause for suspicion. But McCree trusted her- so he would as well. "Let us go check. We fight and stand together." The woman continued a moment later, a worrying tone entering her voice- a motherly worrying tone.

"Keep your heads about you, though. We don't know where the Zomnics or the doctor's other creations are." Morrison added as the group headed up the rampart, guns drawn and Hanzo's bow ready to fire. 

McCree was nowhere to be found. 

The three whipped around towards the balcony as the doctor's mad laugh echoed into the night- guns and bow raised and prepped to fire- but no one was in the open. The doctor's voice echoed from everywhere and nowhere at once. "Maybe not tonight- but I will take that castle down. ESPECIALLY-" the doctor let out another mad giggle, "-especially with the help of your _friend_ here." The trio was able to hear McCree's shouts, but not as loud as the doctor's voice. They heard a muffled "Keep Still!" from a deep voice and the jangling of chains. McCree screamed out as The Witch continued in place of the doctor. Her voice was echoing louder then McCree's shouts. "Take a nights rest _defenders_." She sneered. "You will need it once the doctor's newest creation comes out to play."

As her voice faded out, they heard McCree let out a final shout before the night went silent. Unlike the other that had just been angry- this one sounded like a screech of pain. 

The three remaining defenders were silent as the night, the only sound was Ana choking out a quiet "Jesse...". 

"Where would they have taken him?" Was all that Hanzo said- his voice carefully controlled to betray no emotion, looking around for any sign of a trail for where Jesse could have been taken. He continued when neither Jack or Ana responded. "Do we know where the madman's lab is?" His voice was strained but still held little hint to his feelings on the matter at hand.

Jack responded instead of Ana. She was surveying around the same as Hanzo was, but she seemed to of not heard his question. "We know where the lab is. But with that being known, why would he bring McCree back there?"

Hanzo responded with little hesitation. "The madman may have wanted to go somewhere...familiar to do his work. When do we head there?"

"We cannot leave the doors for the night. When the sun comes up- we can search. But until then, we can't leave the people inside the castle without a defense." Ana spoke up- a look of determination on her face. "There are families we are protecting in the castle. We cannot leave them at the to the mercy of these monsters." 

"As much as I hate to leave Jesse with them- Ana's right. He's strong. He should be able to make it until the morning with no trouble." Jack spoke up when Hanzo didn't reply to Ana's statement. 

He knew they were correct- but he still did not want to leave any member of their group alone with the mad scientist for any amount of time. Especially not Jesse. Not _his_ Jesse. "Once the sun is up- we search."

The trio agreed- though not all three happily. Just a second later more of the Zomnics appeared.

This would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Inspiration hit! That was actually rather fun to write. ^_^
> 
> I once again apologize for any OOC-ness, and this is un-beta'd.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!

The sun came up with no appearances from the mad doctor or any of his allies- They had just been fighting off Zomnics during the night. It was slow enough that they slept in shifts- each of them getting just enough sleep to at least function semi-regularly the next day during their search for their missing teammate.

Those taking refuge in the castle were grateful as the sun came up, but the trio did not stay around for long enough to be thanked. The Zomnics couldn't attack in the daytime- so the castle was safe to be left alone- they needed to find McCree.

The group's first stop- The insane man's laboratory.

It was across the city, buried and hidden where the average person couldn't find. The entrance was a hidden door at the end of a dark and dank alleyway, locked up tighter than fort Knox. It took all three of them prying at the door to get it to even unlock, and another few minutes of prying at the door to get it open far enough for them to get inside. 

Hanzo went inside first, bow drawn and ready to fire. Ana followed close behind, ready to both heal and damage if the occasion arose. Jack took two shots at the door's hinges before following the other two, causing both Hanzo and Ana jump as the large metal door making a loud thump as it fell to the ground. "So it can't be locked behind us." Was Jack's only reasoning as he followed into the building.

The trio kept moving forwards, deeper and deeper into the madman's lab- twisting sets of hallways leading from one room filled with research to others filled explosives, other full of mechanical parts and half completed Zomnics. As they moved from room to room, going deeper and deeper into the lab- a stench made itself known. A foul smell that seemed stuck to every surface, only getting stronger as they moved further and further into the lab- It was the smell of blood and the stench of death. They continued further, weapons draw ready for a fight. The stench getting stronger- and when it almost got the point of being unbearable, the hall opened to an enormous room, and they were greeted with an... unusual but no less unpleasant sight.

The room was large, with monitors spread around it. Pages upon pages of research scrolled across the screens, some of it typed documentation, others uploading hand written notes and sketches with the handwriting comparable to that of a third grader. There were pieces of robot scattered around the room- obviously Zomnics in the making. In one far corner, tucked away from everything else, was a large cage, with bars that were dented beyond belief. In front of the cage, though, was the most disturbing part of the room. It was an operating table with straps for holding whomever was on it down. It was drenched in blood. Fresh blood. Sitting in center of the puddle and soaking it up- was Jesse's hat and serape.

Ana was the first to speak as she moved to the table and picked up Jesse's hat, careful to not get blood on her hands as she did. "They were here in the night. Spread out- look around. there needs to be some sort of hint to where they went." Ana placed Jesse's hat back down and went to look through the notes scrolling on the computers screens, with Jack doing the same, and Hanzo went to check the cage. 

It seemed like overkill, but judging from the amount of blood in the cage and what looked to be...brown and gray fur, whatever was in the cage was big, furry and it had been bleeding. Heavily. 

They hadn't been looking for more than a minute when the doctor's voice cackled a light, playing from most of the computers around the room. "So! It seems that Witch was right! You did come to look here first! If only you could have gotten here in the middle of the night! It was a lovely sight to see!" The doctor cackled off into a laugh. "How do you like the little _presents_ I left for you? Your little friend seemed to care for that hat and cape." He let out another cackle. "He won't need it anymore! Oh! Rioght! Don't bother looking around. We already cleared everything out. Don't worry though! You'll see your little friend again soon! **VERY** soon!" The doctor let out another maniacal laugh. "Toot-a-loo!" 

As the doctor's recording laughed once more, the screens in the room all changed to a countdown- a red 15 appearing on every screen. "This entire place is rigged to blow! Everybody out!" Jack yelled as the clocks on all the screens started their countdown. Ana and Jack sprinted towards the door, and Hanzo followed, grabbing McCree's hat and serape as he ran by, not willing to leave them behind. He quickly caught up with Ana and Jack and the trio sprinted towards the entrance. They had just reached the door when the explosion went off in the center of the lab, the fire and shockwave ripping down the halls, and they all jumped to cover as the building crumbled down onto itself.

The three caught their breaths- and Hanzo spoke first. "Where to next? Where else would the madman of taken him?" He was tired, the emotion that he tried so hard to hide on mission able to be heard in his voice. His knuckles were white where his hand clenched into Jesse's serape.

"They said we would see him again tonight. We have no other leads as to where they would have gone. None of us have gotten enough sleep. We should rest- and prepare for tonight." Jack said, his expression unreadable behind his mask- but he stilled shared a look with Ana, an unspoken question in his eyes. 

Ana spoke, returning Jack's look as Hanzo handed her McCree's bloodied hat and serape with his hands shaking, the archer unable to even continue to look at the articles of clothing."As much as it pains me- I agree with Jack. We have no leads- and we all need rest. Even if McCree doesn't appear tonight the Zomnics will and we can't fight them when we can't even stand." Ana stared down at the hat and serape in her hands. "We need to prep for tonight."

Hanzo turned away, stalking back to the castle with a heavy heart, not noticing...or ignoring the sympathetic looks he got from both Ana and Jack.

* * *

He didn't want sympathy. He wanted Jesse _back_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Next chapter!
> 
> Again, sorry for any bad grammar/OOC-ness, this is un-beta'd.
> 
> Enjoy!! ^_^

"There's too many of them! Clear out as many as you can!" Jack shouted out as a horde of Zomnics stormed across the bridge to the castle door. "Hanzo! Can you use the dragons to clear them out?"

"Alchemist! Soldier! Get down!" Hanzo shouted instead of answering as he drew another arrow, waiting for the two to move out of the way before he shot, shouting as he released the arrow. " _RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU_!" The two spectral dragons appeared out of thin air, tearing the Zomnics to shred as they flew through the swarm. Hanzo swayed, dropping to his knees as he felt the drain on his power from using the dragons multiple times in the same evening. The echoing roars of the dragons faded, and no Zomnics remained standing. It was quiet. To quiet. 

A howl echoed through the air, an enormous dark figure appeared in the shadows. It stood on two feet, its shoulders and back hunched forwards. Its head was thrown back, and another howl echoed through the air from the creature's muzzle. It stalked out of the shadows, moonlight hitting the creature illuminating it. It appeared to be a giant wolf with brown fur highlighted with gray streaks, standing on its hind legs. It's back was hunched somewhat- it's front paws large enough to crush any of them if it caught them.

It's front paw. It only had one arm.

"What _is_ that?" Ana asked as she helped Hanzo back to his feet.

"It looks like another one of the doctor's creations. Looks to be a werewolf." Jack responded. 

As the word werewolf was said, the creature head swung to stare at the trio, its eyes a bright red. A growl escaped from the creature, and it dropped to all threes, sprinting across the bridge. It got close enough to catch Jack with a backhand, knocking him into one of the walls of the castle, dazing him. The werewolf then let out a huff- pulling the needle half filled with sleeping serum out of its shoulder that Ana had fired at him just before it had hit Jack. Another growl came from the werewolf, and it dashed into both Ana and Hanzo, knocking their weapons out of their hands and the two away from each other.

Not a second later the creature had pounced onto Hanzo, its clawed hands punched into the ground next to Hanzo's head as the creature growled- pinning Hanzo to the ground with its heavy weight. It moved close enough that it could snap its jaws shut around Hanzo's throat- but then froze as it sniffed.

Hanzo did not move. His breath held he looked up into the eyes of the creature and was surprised with what he saw. The creatures eyes were changing color, swapping back and forth between the bright red, to a soft brown. A familiar brown that Hanzo would recognize anywhere. He put the missing arm and the familiar eyes together in less than a heartbeat. Hanzo breathed out a, "Jesse..?" and the creatures eyes stayed brown. It scrambled backward, careful not to hurt Hanzo as it did, staring at the trio. It looked afraid. He looked afraid.

_Jesse_ looked afraid.

Hanzo took half a step towards Jesse.

"Hanzo, get away from it!" Jack shouted as he rose his gun up, having finally regained his senses.

"Soldier, wait!" Hanzo called out, holding his hand out gesturing for him to lower the gun. He turned back to the creature, the werewolf, watching him. He noticed he had a collar on. "Jesse..? Can you hear me?"

"Hanzo-" Ana started to say before she too was waved off. 

The werewolf dropped lower to the ground, not quite on all threes, but making itself shorter than Hanzo. He slowly shuffled forwards sniffing the air as he did. His ears were flattened back in an unthreatening manner. He let out a huff in response, growling for a moment before it let out another sound. _"Hannn..."_ He managed to get out before his voice stopped working.

"What did they do to you?" Hanzo muttered out as he stepped closer, reaching out a hand that the werewolf, that McCree, almost flinched away from- but relaxed under as the hand scratched into the back of his head, working its way through the fur as Hanzo used to comb his fingers through McCree's hair.

"Jack. That's _Jesse_." Ana said a moment later as she watched the moment unfold, seemingly shocked at the revelation and of _how_ this could have even happened in a single night.

The mad doctor's laugh echoed through the area from everywhere and nowhere again. "Well! It seem's my newest creation has regained its mind! Well! We can't have that now, can we?" 

The werewolf crouched and stepped away from Hanzo, making itself look as small as possible as the doctor's voice echoed. The doctor cackled again, Jesse dropped to the ground as the collar around his neck started to shock him. He let out a howl as he ripped at the collar, the shocking getting worse and worse as precious seconds ticked by. 

"We need to get that collar off him!" Hanzo shouted as he took three steps closer closing the distance McCree had made, only to get hit in the chest with a _crunch_ as the backhand from the Jesse landed, his eyes red once more as the electricity continued to course from the collar. Hanzo was knocked back and over the edge of the bridge, landing in the water next to it.

Jesse stood once more- seemingly ignoring the electricity coursing through his body as the mad doctor's cackle echoed through the air again. "That's it!" The mad doctor shouted, giggling as he continued, "Now- end them!"

Jesse seemed to ignore both Morrison and Ana, running over to the bridge that Hanzo had been knocked off of- and hadn't moved from where he had landed. He jumped into the water, the electricity coursing from him into the water, now shocking Hanzo as well causing him to thrash about. McCree sloshed through the water, grabbing Hanzo and picking him up with his oversized paw around Hanzo's throat. This seemed to knock Hanzo out of whatever stupor he had been in from getting hit before, and he started to struggle in McCree's grip. 

It was at that point that both Ana and Jack sprung into action. Ana dived for her weapon, speaking as she took aim. "Get that collar off!" She grabbed her sleep dart and shot it into McCree's back where he wouldn't be able to reach it. 

Meanwhile, Jack ran towards McCree, already working on an idea to get the collar off. He jumped from the side of the bridge to McCree's back, pulling a knife out of his boot just before he landed on Jesse's back. It took him second to bring his knife through the leather of the collar, grabbing it and throwing it away as the last of the electrical pulses ended. His next move was to drop his knife, bringing his hands down flat over McCree's ears, causing him to drop Hanzo and howl out in pain, scampering back and away.

McCree scampered back disoriented, his paw held over one or his ears awkwardly as his back hit the wall of the lower area he was in, and he crumpled to the ground with a whine. His eyes were unfocused as he looked at what was transpiring in front of him. Morrison had his gun drawn and pointed directly at him, while Ana worried over Hanzo- who was still moving sluggishly and recovering from the hit to his chest. His eyes slowly changed from the glowing red to brown once more as the sleep dart that was still in his back was starting to kick in. His paw fell away from where he was covering his ear, his movements sloppy and sluggish- due to the full dose and a half of Ana's sleep darts. He might not be unconscious yet, but it made him groggy enough that he wasn't going anywhere fast. He let out a high pitched whine once he seemed to realize what he had done- who he had _hit_ and _hurt_ sunk in and he let out another sad sounding whine.

"Don't shoot him, Jack." Hanzo was able to groan out as Ana poked and prodded at him, trying to make sure he hadn't broken anything. 

"Wasn't planning on it. But if he pulls that again- we might not have a choice." Jack said as his eyes didn't leave Jesse.

Hanzo didn't reply at first, standing on his own while waving off Ana's attempt to help. He stared at Jesse, a sorrow filled expression unhidden on his face for a moment before he hid it. He moved himself to stand in between Jack and Jesse, his back towards Jesse. He simply repeated himself with more force to his voice this time. "Do not shoot him."

"Hanzo-" Jack started to say, before he was interrupted.

The doctor's voice echoed out of nowhere once again. "Well! Isn't this a turn of events. You seem to of brought him back to his senses..." the doctor growled out the next few words, "...for now." 

McCree let out a _huff_ at the doctors annoyance.

But he cackled almost as if a new idea had come to his mind. "But! What will you do when he loses it again? Well! We'll see tomorrow." The doctor laughed again, giggling between words as he continued speaking. "Your little group is going to fall apart~" he said in a sing-song voice before his final laugh faded from the air.

McCree let out a whimper once the mad doctor finished speaking, trying to move but was so sluggish he was unable to- the sleep dart Ana had shot was finally starting to really kick in.

Hanzo turned back to Jesse as he whimpered, moving closer with a surprising confidence considering what happened the last time any of them were close. Hanzo knelt next to Jesse, murmuring softly to him in Japanese, ignoring both Jack and Ana for the moment. He slowly reached up, pausing until Jesse leaned his head into his hand, and he started running one of his hands through the fur on Jesse's head, scratching behind one of his ears. He murmured slightly louder- just barely loud enough for Ana and Jack to hear, though if they were meant to or not is unknown. "Ima nemuru, ai."

With those simple three words Jesse let out a long breath in a yawn, his large jaws opening wide as he did so. He leaned his head further into Hanzo's hand which was still scratching behind his ear. His breathing evened out, and a low rumbling could be heard coming from him. It wasn't a growl- it was closer to a purr.

He was doing what Hanzo had said- he was falling asleep.

Jack spoke up first, his gun having been lowered since Hanzo stepped between Jesse and himself. "So- what now?"

"We can't leave him out here alone- nor do we know what the madman actually did to cause this." Hanzo replied quietly, shifting back into English. "If we can move him-" Hanzo cut himself off, an unhappy expression on his face. "-unfortunately, the only place that could hold him if he loses control again is the cells in the castle... I do not wish for him to be locked in a cell."

Ana spoke up before Jack could reply or Hanzo could continue. "None of us want him locked up- but the situation calls for it for now at least." She paused, surveying the area for more Zomnics before she continued. "It shouldn't be too much of a struggle to get him inside- as long as we move quickly before more Zomnics show up."

Jack nodded in agreement to Ana's statement. "True enough. Hanzo- you and I can bring him inside. Ana, you alright with keeping watch out here?"

Ana nodded in agreement. "Get him inside, and safe. I'll keep watch here until you return."

Jack slung his gun onto his back as he approached Hanzo and Jesse. He stepped to Jesse's side that had an arm and pulled it over his shoulders. "Help me hold him up, Hanzo." Jack said as he started to stand, holding up most of Jesse's weight. Hanzo had one hand on Jesse's back, and another on his chest holding him up.

"Let's go then." Hanzo said as they started to walk Jesse inside. 

Hanzo's Stormbow remained forgotten, left outside on the stones with Ana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations!!  
> "Ima nemuru, ai" - "Sleep now, love."
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!! ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates, and that this is a little bit shorter than I was hoping it would be- it looked much larger in the file this story is in! (School may or may not have been kicking me ass.)
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Sorry for any bad grammar/spelling/out of characterness. (Which may happen more often than not, hehe.)

"What took so long? Where's Hanzo?" Ana asked Jack when he returned around 15 minutes later without Hanzo or McCree in tow. In the time they had been inside, no other Zomnics had appeared, and Ana had moved Hanzo's Stormbow to a stone ledge near the castle entrance where it wouldn't be damaged.

"Jesse was heavier than I expected. As for Hanzo-he's with Jesse. He refused to leave him alone." Was Morrison's response. He looked out across the bridge, scanning for any Zomnics. "How in the hell are we going to fix this." He sighed out, shaking his head and looking down. 

"Well. I was thinking on that." Ana replied, looking down the scope of her rifle as she continued to speak. "Unless I misunderstood what we saw earlier- it appeared that one of the ingredients, or many of them, in my sleep darts helped him recover part of his control on his mind and not lose control. Given enough time- I may even be able to create a cure for him. However... it all depends."

"Depends on what?" Jack asked.

"On a few things. One- what exactly was done to him. Two- what happens to Jesse as time goes on. And thirdly-how willing Jesse is. This...this will not be a painless process."

* * *

_A short while earlier..._

Almost no words had been exchanged on between the duo on the way to the cells, with the exception of Hanzo occasionally murmuring in Japanese to Jesse if he started to move too much as they carried him. Much to Jack's surprise, Jesse calmed almost immediately after the archer began speaking. He remembered back when Jesse had first been brought into Blackwatch- Reyes used to say the kid never listened to anyone. Even if he was sleeping. Made him smirk behind his mask. At least the not-so-young-or-small-kid listened to someone, even if it was a secretive archer who acted a little _too_ familiar with Jesse.

Once Jack and Hanzo had gotten Jesse to the only area within the castle that could hold him if he lost control, the dungeon, Hanzo had pulled the sleep dart out of Jesse's shoulder, and was quick to grab blankets from the other holding cells for Jesse to use if needed as Morrison lowered him into one of the empty cells, close to the bars. 

_A little too familiar._

Call it curiosity. Call it being overprotective of someone you knew as a kid and felt responsible for. Call it whatever you like- Morrison didn't even know why he spoke, besides how it is now affecting a mission being completed. "How well do you and Jesse know each other, Hanzo?" He asked, keeping his voice free of emotion as he asked, watching Hanzo's posture stiffen. "And I'm guessing he already warned you to not lie to Ana. I would warn you not to lie to me either."

Hanzo did not respond for a long while, instead, he moved around, almost mechanically, bringing the blankets he had collected back to the cell they had placed McCree in. "It is... complicated." Was all Hanzo said.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Complicated?"

Hanzo didn't explain any further right away and simply nodded as he spoke. "Complicated." He paused at the look he got from Jack before letting out a sigh. "...I know him well." He finally admitted, not out of embarrassment of his relationship with the cowboy- not in the slightest. As he and Jesse had discussed before...keep work and pleasure separate.

"No need to hide it-" Jack said as he crossed his arms, "-knowing about that wouldn't of changed the mission, besides the fact of knowing what to expect if something happened to either of you."

Hanzo narrowed his eyes. "Call it a precaution. We both have bounties on our heads. Rather large ones at that. Considering what we both do for a living, keeping our...relationship separated from our work is something we both agreed to, and keeps an extra target off of both of us." He explained, his head still held high, as if in defiance. 

Jack shrugged. "Doesn't make a difference now." He turned to head back to the entrance where Ana was. "I'm heading back up. Can't leave only one of us out there for too long." He turned back to look between Hanzo and Jesse, pausing for a moment before speaking. "Are you going to stay here with him, or come back up?"

Hanzo answered with no hesitation. "I'm staying with Jesse." How he spoke, his tone and his posture was louder than words- he expected resistance. He expected to be told that he wouldn't be allowed to stay. So Jack's next words surprised him.

Jack spoke as he nodded. "That's what I expected to hear. Keep an eye on him." Jack took half a step out the door before he spoke, as if he just remembered. "And as much as you might want to... Don't open the cell until me and Ana get back in the morning." With that- he left, heading back to where Ana was outside.

_Present time..._

Hanzo knelt down next to the cell Jesse was in, watching him as his breathing started to move in a different pattern- he was waking up already. It appeared that his system was burning off the sleep darts faster than they had before- his train of thought was cut off as Jesse's eyes snapped open, still the rich brown, but he looked around lost and terrified. Hanzo shifted, opening his mouth to speak but the words died in his throat at Jesse's reaction.

Jesse's head swung to face Hanzo, jumping back away from the wall of the cell Hanzo was sitting next to. His eyes still looked lost and terrified but he locked eye contact with Hanzo, and wouldn't look away- like he was using him as an anchor. His breathing slowly steadied out from the panting it had become once he woke up to a 'normal' rate. He also lost the terrified look to his face, but once that expression was gone, he looked like he was guilty and he let out a whine. 

Hanzo tilted his head to the side somewhat at Jesse's guilty expression. Why would he be- oh. OH. "I'm sorry we had to put you in there Jesse, it's just for a little while." His heart physically hurt as Jesse let out another whimper and a whine. "I'm not angry Jesse- neither is Ana or Jack. We were just..." he trailed off trying to think of the right word. Suprised? Yes. Shocked? Absolutely. Worried? Without doubt. "We were caught off guard with this happening. For you to get taken, and then for all of this to happen- was not expected."

Jesse's ears went back and he dropped closer to the ground, slowly shuffling back towards where he had been resting before. He moved closer to Hanzo, sniffing as he sat down, and he lightly headbutted the bars of the cage, keeping his eyes down.

Hanzo slowly reached up scratching behind one of Jesse's ears again, resting his own head against the bars. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, which Jesse then mirrored. 

Jesse raised his head, booping his nose against Hanzo's forehead, causing the archer to chuckle, but the smile never quite reached his eyes.

The duo sat to wait out the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> So yeah! (Explanation for Morrison asked Hanzo about how well he and McCree 'knew each other' *nudge nudge wink wink*- He and Reyes kinda raised Jesse in my head of what happened with Overwatch and the old days, so he cares. And he is a worried old man.)


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Fast update, as inspiration has hit! (I also caught up to my file sooo... yeah.)
> 
> My apologies if there is any grammar/spelling errors and any ooc-ness.
> 
> (And also- to everyone who has left kudos and comments, those LITERALLY give me life and its the best. So THANK YOU for the comments and the kudos. (This may or may not have also been the cause of that inspiration, lol))

The sunrise the next morning was accompanied by howls of pain echoing from the castle. Ana and Jack didn't even need to share a look before Ana had yelled out, "It's Jesse!" and the duo sprinted into the castle towards where Jesse was being held. 

They had reached Jesse and Hanzo within minutes, but the howls were no longer able to be heard- they had since turned to whining and growling. "Hanzo- what happened?" Ana said loud enough to be heard over Jesse's whines and growls.

The stunned archer who was kneeling at the side of the cage responded immediately, turning his head towards Ana and Jack as they entered. "I don't know- one moment he was fine, and the next he started thrashing around." Hanzo then looked back at Jesse in the cage- about to speak again when his voice died in his throat.

Jesse had been thrashing about when Ana and Jack had run in- but even as Ana had spoken her question the thrashing had turned to violent shuddering while he balanced on his hand and knees. He then froze in place, until loud cracks echoed through the room and Jesse fell to his side, curling into a ball on his side the loud _snaps_ and _cracks_ of bones breaking and shifting able to be heard in the room, accompanied only by Jesse's loud whines of pain. 

He began to thrash again, causing him to roll onto his back as he moved- his mouth open but no noise could be heard besides the breaking and reforming of bones. He snapped his mouth shut, closing his eyes as he shook his head- his fur appearing to be getting shorter and shorter. With a few more moments of thrashing, _snaping_ and _cracking_ \- Jesse was... Jesse was himself again, albeit more scruffy. He laid on his back looking straight up to the ceiling with wide eyes, panting to catch his breath. He looked worn, tired and like he was about to pass out. He was wearing the same outfit from when he had been taken- the shirt was torn to shreds, and his pants torn here and there. His arm was still missing, the area where his prosthetic attached looking far worse than it should.

Ana, Jack, and Hanzo were stunned into silence. They were knocked out of their stunned silence from a pained chuckle which then turned into groan from Jesse echoed from where he was laying. Hanzo acted first, pulling the cell open and dropping to his knees at Jesse's side, helping him sit up. Ana followed at his heels.

Jesse let out another noise of discomfort as he was shifted, but he grabbed onto Hanzo arm and didn't let go as he looked around. "Damn." He muttered out in a tired and strained voice as he squeezed him eyes closed for a moment.

Ana spoke up then. "Jesse? You're with us here-" she tapped her temple, "-right?" After speaking she looked at each eye, checking him over medically. She spared a worried glance down to the arm his prosthetic is supposed to be attached to, only to do a double-take as upon closer inspection, it appeared that his arm hadn't been removed correctly- or willingly.

Jesse replied a few second after Ana had asked her question. "Mostly. Memory's patchy- but I'm here." He grimaced for a second. "Don't like most of what I do remember though." He reached up to move a hat that wasn't on his head, and instead ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry 'bout... well whatever I did." 

Ana reached for his arm where he should have his prosthetic, waiting until she got a nod from Jesse to continue. She took what was left, looking carefully for any evidence of HOW they had removed his it, to tell what she would need to do to fix it. With the damage done, she couldn't even tell how it had been done. "What happened to your arm, Jesse?"

"The first thing? Or everything?" He started with a joke before shaking his head. "To start- the crazy-ass doctor's monster had a hook he had grabbed me with. Punched through the metal on part of it-above the wrist. When they started...whatever they did they used electricity. Shorted the damn thing out, so I couldn't move it...hell not like I could move it much anyway." He let out a shiver as he continued to speak, his face paling somewhat. "The last bit. Well. The 'good doctor' decided it wasn't something he wanted or needed. Didn't know how to detach the nerve endings. So he torched them and then pulled." He shifted in place as he finished speaking, gripping Hanzo's arm slightly tighter, though not enough to be seen. "Felt like I was losing my arm again." 

Ana's expression fell as she listened to Jesse, knowing (medically speaking) how much hell it would be for him to get a prosthetic to attach and work properly if the nerves were all 'torched', as he had said. She glanced back at Jack with a hand held out, catching the biotic field he had passed to her during said glance. She set the field up, smiling as the pain in Jesse's expression left his face due to the field's healing effect. "That should make you feel at least a little better." She paused as she took his injured arm into her hands again. "But this... this may hurt a bit." She said apologetically as she started to look at his arm closer, lightly prodding at it, testing if Jesse could feel enough still.

Jesse was out of it as the field started, the healing aura putting him into a drunk-like state, most likely due to whatever the mad scientist had done. "Wait-, wha- _damn_!" He exclaimed as Ana was prodding, pulling his arm out of her grasp, not even seeming to notice as a growl escaped his throat and his eyes changing to a muddier red-brown color. He closed his eyes and shook his head- his eyes back to normal once he opened them again. His voice was gruffer when he began to speak again. "Damn-" he let out a cough, clearing his throat. "-give a man a warning next time." 

What Jesse didn't notice was Ana, Jack and Hanzo all tensing somewhat as he almost half shifted in front of them. Ana spoke first. "My apologies- but that does lead to at least some good news, you will be able to have a prosthetic reattached, it just may take some time." Ana paused, seemingly not wanting to ask her next question, but doing so anyway. "Jesse- do you know where your arm is- and how they did this..?"

Jesse sat himself the rest of the way up, and somewhat out of Hanzo's arms. "Last I knew, the jackass took it. Think he hid it in a little storage place outside his 'lab'. That's where his monster threw almost all my things." Jesse tried to get the rest of the way up, but was unable, wincing as he moved. "I...I can't remember." He furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember. "All I know is it hurt like hell. Had something to do with electricity and needles. Don't know what else."

Ana patted the shoulder of his arm that wasn't missing, nodding as Jesse stayed sitting up on his own. "Alright then Jesse, alright." Ana turned her head to look back at Jack, the two not even sharing a nod before Jack started speaking.

"On it." Jack said with a nod, heading out of the jail area that they were all in., his gun slung across his back.

"Where's he off to?" Jesse said as he nonchalantly grabbed onto Hanzo hand and held it, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles.

"We had already been to the madman's lab looking for you, Jesse." Hanzo spoke, understanding where Jack had been off to. "We found both your hat and cloak there, I'd assume he is going to look for the rest of your belongings." Ana nodded in agreement to what Hanzo was saying.

Jesse let out a chuckle, tightening his grip on Hanzo's hand. "It ain't a cloak- it's a _serape_ , darlin'." Hanzo smiled at his response, and Ana let out a chuckle. After a moment, Jesse let out a sigh. "I could kill for a smoke right now though."

Both Ana and Hanzo shared a look, before they both spoke at the same time. "No." Ana continued as McCree let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head. "Not a few hours at least. Maybe later."

"...Can I at least have my hat and _serape_?" Jesse asked shaking his head.

"Of course you can." Hanzo said as he simply reached outside of the cell to get McCree's belongings that had been with him through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Snap! Crackle! Pop! ~~(Rice crispies)~~ Bones!_
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading friendos!
> 
> Explanation time!  
> -Jack is kinda like a Dad to Jesse, but he is super duper awkward about it, he remembers the old days.  
> -Ana is...she is kinda like a mix of a mother/grandmother type figure? She cares and is nice as hell.  
> -McHanzo is a thing- and it's cute as hell and I LOVE it.  
> -We'll get some more info on what is up with McCree and his werewolf-ness soon, hopefully in the next few chapters! (Depending on where it can fit in.)


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! (Those comments and kudos are giving me LIFE and I love it!)
> 
> This is un-beta'd, and my apologies for any spelling/grammar issues, or if anyone is OOC.

Jack returned with a bag on his back around two hours later- only to find Jesse, Ana and Hanzo just outside the castle. Jesse leaning against a short wall, Hanzo sitting on top of said wall looking to be almost asleep, and Ana sitting nearby. Jesse had since changed into a fresh set of clothing, these a darker color than what he was originally wearing with an unlit cigar hanging out of his mouth. He was able to hear Jesse talking as he crossed the bridge. "Happy y'all let me out and have a cigar, but I still wish y'all would let me light it."

"You were the only one with a lighter-" Was Ana's response as she noticed Jack walking down the bridge she began to speak again, but she was interrupted by Jesse starting to speak.

"That ain't true!" Jesse exclaimed, looking over and pointing at Hanzo as he continued. "I know one of y'all has a lighter." 

"Ana has a point with not letting you smoke, at least not yet McCree." Jack said as he closed the distance between all of them. "It's a bad habit to keep anyway- and we don't know how you'll react to it with...whatever happened."

Jesse let out a sigh that sounded an awful lot like a whine. "I haven't heard that non-stop the past few hours." Jesse said sarcastically as he chewed on his cigar. "Besides- it's just a habit from the old days."

"It still isn't a good habit to keep." Jack said, sounding like a Father scolding a child, causing Jesse to just raise an eyebrow. "Besides- I found your stuff. Your arm was...not in the best shape, but your gun still looks to be fine."

"Jesse, if you're fine with it, I can look at your arm to try and fix it." Ana said as she pushed herself up from where she was sitting.

"Have at, Ana." Jesse said as he pushed himself off the wall, Heading towards Jack, his gait seemed a little...off- but it was to be expected with everything that had happened. "Thanks, Jack."

The soldier shrugged, passing Jesse his gun, belt and holster, and then handing Ana what was left of McCree's arm- which she immediately began tinkering with. Until he also passed her a packet of papers he had found with McCree's things, which she flipped through recognizing the handwriting of the madman from the notes they had found in the lab, explaining parts of what had happened and what had been done to Jesse. Jesse meanwhile, had immediately gone to put his belt back on with one hand, and he holstered his gun. "How you feeling, kid?" Jack asked, pulling Jesse's attention.

Jesse barked out a laugh. "I ain't been a kid for a long time Jack- and I've been better. But then again, I've also been worse." Jesse said with a smirk. "The fresh air did some kind of good for me at least." 

"It's something at least- and you're still a kid compared to either of us." Jack said, before glancing at Hanzo who was falling asleep where he sat. "He never went to sleep- did he?" Jack asked as he looked between Ana and Jesse.

"Not that I remember-" Jesse said rubbing the back of his head and messing with his hat which was back to its rightful place on Jesse's head. "-and this is the first he has rested today. Ana got 'bout a half hours nap earlier."

"He cares about you kid- and he should have rested earlier." Jack paused, moving to sit against the wall himself, being joined by both Jesse and Ana. Ana, who was still flipping through the notes that Jack had given her. "What do you remember from last night, Jesse?" Jack asked, a serious tone to his voice- how he used to give orders.

Jesse let out a sigh, removing his hat from his head, and then running a hand through his hair after he put his hat down on his lap. "Not much. It's mostly just a blur, and some expressions. The first thing I remember clearly is after waking up in the cell." He rubbed his hand over his face as he continued to speak. "I think... I remember hittin' you and Ana...remember...damn. Had I..? I think I had jumped at Hanzo and then thrown him. Can't remember anything after that, though. It's just blurry until I woke up in the cell." Jesse shook his head, running a hand through his hair again, before replacing his hat on his head.

Jesse didn't remember almost tearing Hanzo's throat out, or almost breaking his ribs, OR almost strangling him. He didn't remember the trio almost needed to put him down. Jack and Ana shared a look, an understanding passing between the two. _Sometimes it's better to **NOT** remember_. Ana spoke up first. "You remember clearly after waking up? I had shot you with two of my sleeping darts." She glanced back down at the notes in her hands. 

"Two of 'em?" Jesse explained, whistling after. "Damn! It used to be that one would knock me out for hours! You used to use them on me anytime me and Fareeha went around base messing with people!" Jesse said with a laugh.

Ana smiled at the mention on Fareeha, but her expression became more serious a moment later as she spoke. "Jesse."

The older woman's serious tone immediately got all of Jesse's attention, and he turned to look at her listening, his head slightly tilted to the side.

"I don't know enough yet...but from how every those darts affected you, and just skimming through what Jack brought back..." Ana trailed off, looking down at the notes in her hands once more, causing Jesse to notice them for the first time. "And this is a theory." She continued, looking back up at him. "We may not be able to stop your...transformations, but we can stop you from losing control."

Jesse nodded and immediately asked, "How? And when?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /*This is a bit shorter than I thought it would be, oh boy.*/
> 
> Thanks for reading friendos! ^-^


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Just a thing here, in something mentioned in this chapter, I mention Hanzo having experience in fixing prosthetics, "having plenty of knowledge of how to fix prosthetics- both Jesses' and his own.". This is basically placing a headcanon that I have seen, and believe into this. Hanzo's little chicken legs- are _actually_ prosthetics. I do know canonically they are not, but that is just something that I always put in because my god. Those ankles are WAY too small.
> 
> My apologies for any incorrect spelling, grammar, or out of character-ness.
> 
> I am also sorry for the SUPER late at night updates.
> 
> Enjoy!

The group continued to rest under the sun outside the castle, Ana and McCree having discussed what exactly they would do. They would wait- for now, and see if they can get any more information then the packet of notes Jack had brought back. If they did find more- the plan would change from there. If not, trial and error until they found something that worked so that he didn't lose control. 

As the day passed, both Jack and Jesse fell asleep, dozing off in the sun. Ana remained awake, until at least Hanzo had jerked awake from his unplanned nap. He looked around, seeing both Jack and Jesse asleep, and Ana almost following but staying awake. He cleared his throat, jumping down from where he had been sitting and sleeping. "Ana- you can sleep, I did not mean to fall asleep up there." He said as he stretched, not bright eyed and bushy tailed, but more awake than the rest of them. He then spotted Jesse's prosthetic arm next to Ana. "May I take a look while you rest?" He asked, gesturing to the arm. 

Ana looked over to Hanzo who had walked over and handed him the arm. "Have a look-see. I'm sure Jesse won't mind. Besides- I wasn't able to get it workable again." She then pulled her hood a little further over her face. "Thank you, Hanzo." She said as she settled down to rest, closing her eyes.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow as Ana fell asleep almost instantly- the woman had been exhausted. He settled himself on the ground, his bow and arrows within an arms reach and he began to tinker with Jesse's prosthetic. He glanced around, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary as he continued to tinker, having plenty of knowledge of how to fix prosthetics- both Jesses' and his own. 

Even more time passed as Hanzo tinkered with Jesse's arm, getting bits and pieces working, but not the wrist and fingers to respond- due to the hole that had been punched through part of it from the monster's hook. Hanzo placed the arm next to him, as fixed as he could get it with no extra parts. Enough time had passed since Ana had fallen asleep, the sun had crept far enough across the sky to cast all of them in the shadow of the castle. Hanzo looked up, the feeling of being watched suddenly pricking down his back. Within a moment, his bow was in his hand and an arrow drawn completely, ready to fire.

"Well then, it appears you have plenty of perception for when someone is watching- even when you're exhausted." A taunting male voice echoed through the area- not that of the doctor, the monster, or the witch. The only other that it could be, unless the doctor had another comrade to fight with...

"Reaper." Hanzo hissed out, looking for any sign of the undead ghostly figure, seeing puffs of black smoke here and there, but unable to pin the enigma down. 

"Perceptive. I was not sent to kill you..." The enigma said as the puffs of smoke coalesced into a single person, too far away for him to deal any damage with his shotguns. He growled out the next word like it was venom in his mouth."...yet."

"Speak now, ghost, or I will put this arrow through your skull." Hanzo hissed out in a threatening tone, Jesse starting to stir in his sleep, making a face as if he smelt something unpleasant.

"The Witch wanted to send a message." The Reaper said, his form smokey yet solid. "Leave. Or worse will happen to the _dog_ , and the rest of you. Heed to the woman's warning." He said, his voiced echoey yet empty. His form turned more smokey, but still solid enough.

Hanzo let the arrow fly as Reaper returned to a smokey figure, the arrow leaving a hole punched through where the eye-hole to the pumpkin that Reaper was wearing on his head would have been. "Leave!" He hissed out louder, causing both Ana and Jack to begin to stir.

"You will regret that, archer. Or should I say Hanzo? That's what the dog called you." Reaper said as his figure disappeared, only for him to reappear in front of Hanzo again, to close for him to draw another arrow. Reaper grabbed a hold of Hanzo by the front of his shirt and _lifted_ Hanzo just far enough off the ground that his toes could barely touch. "You are trying my patience boy." Reaper spit out, drawing one of his shotguns from out of nowhere, and pointing it at Hanzo's head before he could bring his bow up to hit Reaper. "I come here, simply to give a message, and you go to shoot me in the head." 

As Reaper was speaking, Hanzo glanced back to Ana Jack and Jesse, only to see a strange smoke surrounding them. Ana and Jack acting as if they were just sleeping, but Jesse was squirming in his sleep, still making a face and letting out a growl like noise. 

The tip of the shotgun thumped off of Hanzo's chest, drawing the archer's complete attention back to Reaper. "Not going to say anything? Funny, the dog didn't stay quiet after the doctor had him for long enough." A laugh escaped the ghost-like pumpkin headed man. "Wonder how long it will take them to break you instead." He let out a chuckle. "I'd give it a day. Or less."

Hanzo dropped his bow, the wooden and metal clattering to the ground starting to pull Jack, Ana and Jesse out of their stupor that the smoke had put them in. "He is not a dog." Hanzo said as he reached up grabbing onto Reaper's wrist with his tattooed arm, the blue of the dragons glowing and almost appearing to separate from his skin as he continued to speak in a medium tone. " _Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau_."

As the Japanese escaped from Hanzo, the dragons curled around his arm and appeared in the air, not as large as when he normally summons them in battle, but they curled down his arm and onto Reaper. The specter dropped him as a hiss-like noise escaped, the dragons curled around him and then began tearing at and through him. Reaper turned back into a cloud of smoke and disappeared- the dragons trying to chase the smoke down for a few more moments before returning to Hanzo, curling around him but not yet faded from the air.

Hanzo turned picked his bow up from the ground and turned to look back at the trio that had been resting, both Ana and Jack were awake preparing their weapons as they saw the tell-tale smoke from the Reaper, and Jesse was starting to get up, but seemed out of it- looking around like he was searching for something. When he saw Hanzo and the dragons curled around, he took a breath, his eyes narrowed.

"Hanzo? What happened?" Ana asked as she pulled herself up to her feet, her rifle ready to be fired. Her eyes widened somewhat when she saw the two small blue dragons circling in the air around Hanzo.

"Reaper." Hanzo said, the dragons becoming more agitated at the mere mention of the name. A growl started to escape one of them before Hanzo raised a hand and rubbed at a spot on the dragon's head, the creature calming as the two blue dragons faded from the air. "Apparently. He was sent with a 'message' from the witch." Hanzo spit out, the agitation easily able to be heard in his voice. "It was to leave." 

"Well." Jack said as he watched the very last of the smoke disappear. "We won't be leaving until the jobs done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I will hopefully be updating sooner, rather than later!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's another chapter for y'all!
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> My apologies for any incorrect grammar, spelling, or out of character-ness.
> 
> (I also apologize for how this chapter goes. If you are worried once it is done- PLEASE read the note. (I am evil.))

The group prepared themselves as it got closer and closer to sundown, a watchful eye was kept on McCree by Hanzo. About an hour before the sun sank below the horizon, Jesse started to act differently. He got jumpier, his senses stronger, and just stronger in general. No matter how much Hanzo, Ana and Jack asked, though, his response was always the same. "I'm fine- don't you be worryin' about little ol' me."

It was a half-hour before sundown that his tune changed. He was leaning against the castle wall next to Hanzo, in the middle of a conversation when he suddenly started to fall, his knees giving out. Hanzo caught him before he hit the ground, Jesse seeming to come to a moment later. He let out a half-chuckle, his eyes unfocused. "I uh-" he blinked slowly, his eyes no longer his regular brown, but a reddish-brown. "Somethin' might be a bit wrong. I- I don't feel quite right darlin'." Jesse said as he let out a pained noise.

"Ana! Jack!" Hanzo said, getting the attention of the other two teammates. "It's Jesse!" Hanzo lifted Jesse back to his feet, supporting the large majority of the cowboy's weight. Said cowboy groaned, holding a hand to his head. 

"Too loud darlin'..." Jesse said as both Ana and Jack ran over. 

"Jesse? What's wrong?" Ana asked as she looked at Jesse's eyes, a frown on her face when she see's the color. Upon closer inspection, Jesse's hair was a bit shaggier, his pupils dilated and his canines sharper. "This is not good. Jesse- you may be shifting back. We can't risk you losing control after shifting and hurting either yourself or someone else." She spared a glance at Hanzo, trying to ignore the disguised look or worry on the archer's face. "We may need to put you back into the cell for the night. Is that alri- Jesse!" As she was speaking, Jesse seemed to get more and more out of it, his eyes rolling back into his head, but not completely losing consciousness. A groaning type noise could be heard, before the whole group could hear quiet popping and cracking. 

"He's shifting! Hanzo, get him back down to that cell. Then get back up here." Jack said, his tone the same that he used when he was strike commander. Hanzo's response was a nod as he supported Jesse's weight and ran into the castle. Once he was gone, Jack looked at Ana. "Ana- can you follow? We can't leave him alone for too long. When Hanzo comes back, stay with Jesse. I'll call your comm if you need to head back up."

Ana nodded. "He'll be fine Jack. He's strong." Ana said as she followed Hanzo down to the cell Jesse was being kept in.

_A few hours later..._

A few hours had passed since they had brought Jesse back to the holding cell within the castle. Jesse was in his more wolfish form. He was...restless to say the least. He had kept in control of himself, but he still did not want to leave his cell. He paced back and forth, walking on two legs but his back was hunched to help him keep balanced. Ana was speaking to him, and he nodded along if he could- he could form words in this form, but it was difficult and painful for him to do so.

They duo both shifted to high attention as Ana's comm beeped to life. She answered it not a moment later. "Ana here. Jack?"

Jack's voice echoed through the coms and the sounds of a firefight could be heard from his end. "Ana! We need you up here! Reaper showed up twice already. We need at least one more out here." The sound of Jack's Helix Rockets whistling through the air could be heard, followed by an explosion. "You need to get out here!"

Ana grabbed her rifle, slinging it over her shoulder. She looked back at McCree as she responded. "I'm on my way up. Comm lines staying open." She paused for a brief second before continuing, turning towards the door to head out. "Stay here McCre-" She was cut off by yelling in another language, the roars of dragons echoing... but the roars died out far too quickly. Under the din of battle, they could both hear Hanzo cry out over the comms and a ghostly chuckle.

"You should have listened to the warnings to leave, _boy_."

"Reaper!" Jack yelled as the sounds of his gun sounded through the comms. His fire stopped suddenly, and Reaper's voice could be heard from the comms.

"Don't want to hit your teammate- do you, Jack? But wait, isn't this one the Shimada?" The grin could be heard in the specter's voice. The clicking of a cocked gun could be heard. "The older one too. Just how is your brother now?" The specter asked with a laugh. Hanzo could be heard responding, cursing at Reaper in Japanese.

Jesse let out a roar so loud Ana had to cover her ears from it. The shrieking of metal followed as he tore the door open, a fury in his eyes. He ran past Ana, dropping to all threes as he did so, avoiding the sleep dart she tried to send his way.

"Ana- was that Jesse?" Jack asked hushed through the comms.

"I missed my sleep dart!" Ana replied as she sprinted through the castle in an attempt to get outside faster than Jesse could. She was just a little ways behind him, struggling to keep up "He tore the door off the cell-" Ana said as she heard another roar from Jesse.

Once Jesse got outside, he was met with a scene of utter destruction. Zomnics were destroyed, the remains scattering the courtyard. Jack stood near the doors and seemed to not flinch when Jesse wound up next to him. He simply responded through the comms- "Ana. Jesse's outside." His sights were aimed down near the bridge, where the Reaper stood, holding onto Hanzo, with a loaded shotgun pointed directly at Hanzo's head. He had a mark on his temple from where he had been struck from one of Reaper's guns in a melee, and he was somewhat dazed.

Jesse let out a growl that made Jack's blood run cold. "Jesse, don't-" Jack started to say as Ana ran out of the building, about to shoot another sleep dart, but was too late. Jesse dropped down and out of the path of the sleep dart, sprinting forwards and diving at Reaper, letting out a roar with his clawed paw outstretched.

Reaper turned his gun from being pointed at Hanzo, to the werewolf diving at him and fired off two shots. He hit Jesse in the chest with the first, and then in his bad shoulder with the second. Jesse just seemed to shrug the shots off, separating Hanzo and Reaper. Hanzo landed on his back with a thud, dazed as he shook his head a little ways away. Jesse then used his momentum to knock Reaper back and away.

Jesse grabbed Reaper's throat with his paw and slammed the specter into the ground. A moment later he reared back and the went into bite at Reaper, who brought an arm up to try and block. Instead, Jesse simply dug his teeth into Reaper's arm, starting to tear into it. He clenched his jaws tighter, and Reaper let out a growl of his own.

"Damn _dog_." Reaper growled out, bringing both his feet up, and then kicking at where he had shot Jesse in the chest. When Jesse didn't let go, he proceeded to kick again, causing a whine to escape Jesse, and he loosened his grip. Reaper cursed at him in Spanish, and kicked again which caused Jesse finally let go of his arm. Reaper brought his other arm up, and he pulled another gun out of nothing. Jesse let go of his throat and caught Reaper's wrist with his paw, and then leaned in to bite at Reaper again- but this time he didn't have a chance to block Jesse's bite at his throat. 

Reaper let out a gurgling sound as Jesse's jaws clenched closed around his throat, knocking the pumpkin off his head. He reached for Jesse's jaw with the arm that wasn't pinned, giving a weak attempt to pry Jesse's jaws open. When that failed, Reaper started to turn to smoke, his form becoming ethereal before Jesse could deal any more damage. The smoke started to flow away, dispersing throughout the courtyard before disappearing completely. 

Jesse panted in his spot for a moment before he stood, swaying on his feet he turned to look back towards Jack, Ana, and Hanzo. Ana was helping Hanzo up, the archer no longer dazed, but was staring at Jesse with both thanks and concern visable in his expression. 

Jesse's eyes were a mix of both red and brown, but he was still in control of himself. He just didn't realize the state he was in. Unlike what he had expected, Reaper actually did bleed. And with him having bitten Reaper, his maw was covered in blood. He may not have noticed the shots he took as the dived at Reaper, but he could feel them now. They _hurt_. He took half a step forward, letting out a whine. He took another step and reached out, but never completed the motion as he tumbled, unconscious before he even hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Yeah.
> 
> That happened. Now is probably a good time to mention- hey! There is NO warning for character death, and I do NOT intend to kill them! So do not worry. ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Prolog! Horray! Honestly. I love this pairing, and will be hopefully updating often :)


End file.
